Regarding a display device, a contrast ratio thereof is one of the factors determining the display quality. Strong ambient light would cause a low ambient contrast ratio of the display device relative to the ambient brightness so as to influence on the display quality of the display device. Taken an organic light-emitting diode display device as an example, a light absorbing layer may be additionally disposed onto the opposite substrate for absorbing the ambient light. An orthogonal projection area of the light absorbing layer on the substrate which the light-emitting layer is forming on would partially overlap the light-emitting layer. A portion of light emitted from the light-emitting layer will be blocked by the light absorbing layer so as to influence on the light-emitting angle of the light-emitting layer. The light-emitting angle of the light-emitting layer could not be maintained while the reflection of the ambient light is controlled. In addition, a portion of the light emitted from the light-emitting layer will be absorbed by the light absorbing layer, the emitting brightness of the light-emitting layer is insufficient, which influences on the ambient contrast ratio of the display device relative to the ambient brightness.